A fluxgate and its associated electronics can be used to convert static or alternating magnetic field information into an electrical signal for the purpose of measurement and control. The principles of operation are known and can be found in the literature, for example in Bartington G. 1994 Magnetic Fields report for the IEE Colloquium Low Level Low Frequency Magnetic Fields, London 2; 1-9.
A typical prior art fluxgate consists of two magnetic, rigid, cylindrical cores, each of which is surrounded by helical windings of wire over the length of the cores. Both cores and their respective windings are surrounded by a conductive, rigid electrical shield. The typical length of a conventional fluxgate is 10 or 20 cm.
The present inventor has appreciated that for many applications a rigid fluxgate is unsuitable, or impractical.
The inventor has also appreciated that the relatively short length of conventional fluxgates limits their use.
The inventor has also appreciated that in certain applications a fluxgate which is not straight may be of use.
The present invention has been made in view of these limitations.